ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
2012-2013 Major Events
AUGUST 2012: : Starting August 7, 2012 (Primary Timeline): *Dakota assassinated by The Order *Scott E. and DeVonte killed by The Glacier *John V. killed by A.B. *Chase B. and Connor kill one another *Leslie, no longer Phaser, distances herself from the PAAB and breaks contact *Jonathan arrives, gains friendship of Jarod *The Man in the Bushes and The Man in the Vents discovered 'SEPTEMBER 2012:' *The Storm arrives and prepares to destroy Ethel *Jonathan revealed to be the Man in the Bushes, is killed by Cody E. after betraying The Order and siding with the PAAB *The EHS Band defeats the first cloud of The Storm using The Power of Music *Jarod sacrafices himself to destroy The Storm *Jarod is revived after the Necromancer accepts Curtis' gift 'OCTOBER 2012:' *Yearbook from '40 discovered, reveals list of members of the Class of '41 *The final pep rally takes place, thus bringing The Battle of the 2012 Pep Finale, one-half of The Man in the Vents killed by Jakob, Matt, Austin, and Curtis *Austin, Matt, and Hanna discover the true purpose of the flag pole *Mrs. Davis is killed by A.B. *The Battle of the Bandhall takes place, no deaths, the final half of The Man in the Vents revealed to be Ben 'NOVEMBER 2012:' *Preston is killed by the Order, remains found by Austin and Matt *The Major Break Battle takes place between the PAAB and A.B., no casualties *Communication with Leslie resumes *5-Life discovered 'DECEMBER 2012:' *Mr. Ballard arrives, killing Austin K. and Gaige his first week *Psypocalypse discovered to descend on Earth December 21, 2012 *Psypocalypse decends 'JANUARY 2013:' *The Second-Semester War begins *The day before school resumes, The Order meets to discuss Psypocalypse *School resumes, Mrs. Kombs is sent on recon mission in Mexico to investigate Psypocalypse *Minion of Psypocalypse plants Ring of Psypocalypse, which is destroyed by Leslie *Psypocalypse threatens The Order by partially frying Logan's brain. Taking advantage of this, Matt, Jakob, Austin, Hanna, and Curtis deal the final blow to Logan, slowly killing him despite Mrs. Glassglock's best efforts to sheild him from The Power of Music *The Glacier decides to attack Psypocalypse *After one week, and several casualties, the Glacier halts his attack, but Psypocalypse is still alive *Mrs. Kombs returns to assist the Order during the Second-Semester War 'FEBRUARY 2013:' *AB attempts to attack Jakob, but he fends back the attacker *The PAAB begins investigating "He" in hopes that the message will somehow help with the war *Mr. Ballard fights Psypocalypse and is killed *Mr. Ray revealed to be passing Order leadership onto a new person, while the teachers prepare a sacrafice to take place at the conclusion of the final semester, to AB for his senior year *The Power drains away, taking away the PAAB's primary means of attack 'MARCH 2013:' *The PAAB begins its plan of destroying Psypocalypse *April 25th discovered to be the day Subspace weakens enough for Psypocalypse's full plans to go into effect *The Order catches onto the PAAB's involvement in the Second-Semester War, figuring Payton is a member *The Order's attack on the PAAB takes place, Mr. Rodgers is killed *The Order discovers Mrs. Buffy is an undercover FBI agent and sends Johnal to assassinate her. The attempt is failed and Johnell is taken into custody by the FBI after being turned in by PAAB-member Austin. *Mrs. McNeil returns to EHS and convinces Mallory into betraying the PAAB *The Order's invasion of DC commences *Matt, Chloe, and Mrs. Musselwhite become trapped in the Second-Floor parallel universe along with Mallory, who reports to the Order, and Mr. Rodgers is replaced by the Second-Floor Mr. Rodgers. *The Order and the FBI negotiate Johnal's release and an agreement is made: the Order and the FBI consolidate *The PAAB's failure to deactivate the flag-pole and the FBI's research into the matter lead to the Order using the flag-pole as a magnet for the Hyperion Cube *The Order uses the United States Capitol rotunda and the flagpole to direct the Hyperion Cube to Psypocalypse's location *Psypocalypse assimilates into the Hyperion Cube and is transported to the Second-Floor, while Mallory, Chloe, Matt, and Mrs. Musselwhite are exchanged back into the prime universe 'APRIL 2013:' *The FBI sets up video cameras across EHS *Mallory's part in the Invasion of DC is discovered, the PAAB keep the knowledge to themselves after Mallory doesn't reveal their identities to The Order *AB confronts the PAAB, revealing newfound psychic strength *The Order has Payton sent to Burntwood *The PAAB, with Ms. Musselwhite's help, sends Payton a kit to break out of Burntwood *Payton escapes Burntwood *The FBI/Order tighten security at EHS 'MAY 2013:' *Some students begin resisting the tightened security *Various omens begin within Attala county, citizens begin moving away *Leslie goes missing *The 2012-2013 school year ends with Leslie still seemingly missing *Mr. Ray backs out of the Black Sabbath, instead commencing the Graduation Day Massacre; Order members Mrs. McNeil, Coach Wood, Coach Perish, and Cody E. commence the Black Sabbath on an unwilling Mr. Ray; Coach Wood snorts the ashes of Mr. Ray, becoming the new leader of the Order